


It Feels Like a Dream

by azoralin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, little bit yanren as opening because they are sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azoralin/pseuds/azoralin
Summary: Zhu Zhengting is captured on his way home and forced to married with a vampire prince by the name of Cai Xukun. Just like any other vampires alive, it has been hundreds years since he is born. the thing is Xukun's face aged along with his age.Prince title aside, just imagine you're married to a three hundreds-something years old man. Now tell me, is there any reason for Zhengting to stay?
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	It Feels Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hey?
> 
> I'm just testing the water. It's my first time to post something here. English is not my first language so I'm sorry in advance of any error ahead.
> 
> The plot was my dream days ago, therefore the title is that.

“You’re not going to go with us?”

Zhengting glance up toward the boy who just asked him a question; Ding Zeren, his dance partner. His eyes land on another boy stands slightly behind the latter before resuming in arranging his stuff.

“And have myself third-wheeling on your date with Yanchen? No, thanks.”

“First, if I want to take Zeren on a date, I will definitely not do it right after dance session in which I’m all sweaty and ugly. Second, it’s your favorite pizza place we are talking about,” Yanchen interjects.

Zhengting slings his duffel bag on his right shoulder. “Maybe next time. Enjoy your not-date.” He pats their back on his way out of dance room. He likes pizza, but right now passed out in his bed sounds more pleasing.

Dance is fun, the after effect of it is not.

.

.

Out in the night by himself spark a little bit fear inside him. Zhengting can’t stop his mind from replays that one horror movie he watched with Quanzhe the night before. He should know that horror movie in weekdays where there is no all day long sleep the next day is not a good choice. But he can’t resist, it’s Quanzhe after all.

Zhengting tightens his grip on his bag strap. He is not completely alone, actually. There is people walking around him or buy something in the shop or drive their car on the street nearby. But they’re strangers, okay? He will be so much at ease if he is with people he know. Someone please tell him why he has to reject Zeren’s offer.

He is usually not this jumpy. This journey from his school to his home, he already did it millions times over the past three years. Yet right now for some reason he feels like being watched.

Zhengting puts his foot in front of another in rush, makes him almost tripped. For one second he thinks to take a shortcut so that he can reach his home faster, but then experience (well, experience of watching scary movies) tell him that usually bad thing happen in the dark alley. He chooses longer and bright way over it.

Zhengting puff his breath he is holding when his house come in view. Relieve wash over him which is short-lived just like that movie he once watched when suddenly two figures block his way.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Zhengting asks, his voice filled with panic. He shifts his eyes between two faces before him. Pale faces. Too pale like there is no blood under their skin.

Zhengting, with all his attention focused to the two figures, doesn’t realize another pale-faced human stands behind him. When the third holds his shoulders and bites his neck, it’s too late for Zhengting to escape.

.

.

A bony hand caressing his face is what wakes him up from his slumber. His irises peek from under his eyelids since chandelier hanging from ceiling above is too much for his poor eyes. Zhengting is still tired from his previous dance practice that the only thing he want to do is back to sleep, also soft cover enfold him says so. So closing his eyes he is.

But then his hazy mind start to operate.

Zhengting did wish to sleep but on his bed, in his room. This is clearly not his room since he just saw chandelier. As far as he can remember there is no chandelier in his room.

With his eyes closed, Zhengting formulating two possibilities in his head: One; he transported to some fancy classic-style hotel room. Last time he checked he doesn’t have any supernatural power. Except his obsession toward that one idol with transportation power give him same ability. Two; he is now dreaming. He is actually still in practice room and then fainted due to exhaustion. Wait that was Yanchen, not him.

The second one seems more logic so Zhengting decides to continue his sleep.

A voice too clear to be part of a dream prevent him from run his plan.

“Still not ready to face reality, baby?”

His drowsiness dries this instant. One second his eyes meet with red ones, next second his back glued to a bed post in an attempt to make some distance from the red eyed stranger. Zhengting hugs himself since any solid object he can use for defense is out of his reach.

“Who are you? What do you want?” again Zhengting asks same questions. But unlike last time, the red eyed stranger gives him his answer.

The red eyed stranger smiles, make his fangs (fang??!!) poke his bottom lip and wrinkles around his eyes and forehead more prominent. Far more prominent than his one hundred years old grandpa’s.

“I’m Cai Xukun, and I want to marry you.”

.

.

After several failed attempt to hold his hand and have a talk with him (“We’re going to married tomorrow,” Cai Xukun reasons, “we should at least know basic things about each other and get closer.”) Cai Xukun finally leaves him alone to ponder about his current state.

So here he is: he is just finished his dance session with his crew, walking back home alone, then meet three weird strangers on his way, lost consciousness because one of them bite him (?), and then wakes up in this room and have a creepy very old man proposing him. Like seriously??!! Zhengting may be bad at math but for sure he can tell that the man from before is not around his age. If he can he will resurrect his great grandma’s great grandma from her grave and makes Cai Xukun marry her instead.

Should he run? A room this big must be in a huge house. A huge house usually has tight security. Maybe Zhengting has to do it when night come. His eyes sweep around to find something that will tell him about time. Nothing. Zhengting decides to check the window.

Just when he puts his foot on the floor, the door to his left opened, revealing a tall boy with innocent face sends smile his way. His hands holding a tray of food.

“Hello,” the boy says. “You have been sleeping for more than twenty four hours. I figure you must be hungry.”

Oh. Now Zhengting know this weird feeling mixed with uneasiness in his stomach is hunger. No wonder it feel familiar.

Zhengting’s body freeze when the boy get closer with each step he take. He still have that sunny smile on, promising no danger. But Zhengting know better than to believe anyone in un-known place.

“Here, please eat.” The boy kneels before him, holding the tray for Zhengting.

“I don’t want to,” Zhengting says.

“You have to. I heard skipping meals is not good for human. You could fall sick,” the boy argues. Zhengting knits his eyebrow. Human, he says? He studies the boy’s face, pale as paper. Cai Xukun’s too. Also the two figures before. And Zhengting bets the one who bite him also have pale face. What’s with their make up? Did they put some foundation one number lighter than they should be? Or they are cosplayers who decided to pull him on their play?

“I said I don’t want to eat!” Zhengting snaps. He is so damn exhausted that he doesn’t want to take part in some shitty game.

But then Zhengting regrets for lashing out to the boy when kicked puppy eyes replaces his sunny smile. Zhengting always has a weak spot for cute didis.

“B-but you have to, or else Prince Xukun will have my neck.” The boy says.

Zhengting takes the tray and place it on bedside table. He then pull the boy to sit beside him.

“What’s your name?” Zhengting asks in much softer voice.

“Linong.”

“Okay. So, Linong, could you tell me what actually happened to me?” Zhengting asks. He then adds when he sees Linong’s eyes linger on the tray, “I will eat while you are at it.” As proof he takes a buttered bread and starts to devour it.

“We are vampires,” Linong begins. Zhengting almost chokes but stays quiet to let the boy finish his explanation. “We are in fact aged hundreds years but we can stops our physical development at certain age we want. Yet it doesn’t happen for our prince. He keeps become older and older like ordinary human being. He get wrinkles and physical pain and eventually will die from it. Our King doesn’t want that to happen so we do some research about what can heal him. Turn out it was you.”

Zhengting does choke this time. Linong scramble to fetch him a glass of water.

“So, what am I, a descendant of someone who have supernatural so my blood have some magic in it? What are you guys gonna do to me? Let your prince drink all my blood or sacrifice me to some evil deity? Or that I’m his mate that our love can wipe out the curse?” Zhengting rants.

Linong blinks his eyes before answering slowly. “Actually it’s not that deep. It’s just that our prince has been keep his eyes on you since forever. He want no one but you so we have to take you in. We still don’t know how it work but anything that can makes our prince happy, we will do it. The research we did also says human physical ill mostly come from unhealthy mind.”

Zhengting seriously considering to cut his drama intake. His paranoia and dramatic trait get worse each time.

.

.

Another vampire (it’s still feel so unreal to him that right now he is in a castle full of blood sucker creature) come to his room hours after Linong leaves. He introduce himself as Zhou Rui.

“And I get a very important task to make you beautiful for tomorrow,” Zhou Rui says. He then asks him to stands up and have him stretch both his arm before process to measure his body.

“…” Zhengting choose to stay still and says nothing while Zhou Rui does his job.

“Done,” Zhou Rui says after few minutes passed and step back from Zhengting’s personal space. “Now I want to ask. Human usually have white for bride but you don’t have to go with it. What color do you prefer?”

“You can do whatever you want. Now please leave because I want to sleep.”

“Nu’uh. It’s your wedding day that happen once in a life time. You gotta make the best of it.”

Zhengting sigh. “Make it white. And the whole set just like any other ordinary human wedding. Make it as normal as possible.” Because clearly Zhengting doesn’t want to feels like he is marrying a vampire.

“On it, Master.” Zhou Rui then walks out of his room.

Zhengting throws his body on bed and scream into pillow. What exactly wrong he did in his previous life to have this fate ties him like this?  
.  
.  
Zhou Rui’s face, his makeup artist for today, is the first thing he sees the next morning. He groans into his cover.

“I still want to sleep,” he mumbles.

“No can do, Master. Now up.” Zhou Rui drags him out of his bed which he fights with all his might which is come in vain knowing he is goes against a vampire.

Some hustle here and there, dab cream and powder here and there, and the next thing he know he is in front of a mirror, face to face with a boy who seems both strange and familiar at the same time.

“How is it?” Zhou Rui ask from behind him. A boastful smile plastered on his face.

Zhengting can’t say he is disappointed yet he is also feels desperate since this means he is ready for the event of the day. His appearance, at least.

“Not bad,” he says, more to humor Zhou Rui. It doesn’t hit his aim.

“I’m hurt,” Zhou Rui says with fake exasperate tone. Linong appearing from the door stops him from says anything else.

“Is everything ready, Rui-ge?” he asks then gasps when his eyes catch a sight of Zhengting in the mirror. “You’re gorgeous, Master Zhengting.”

“Thanks, Linong,” Zhengting replies. Linong is not bad himself. What he know as cute, innocent, child-like boy with sunny smile yesterday, in his place right now is handsome, fully mature grown-man. The suit he wore really makes his shoulder more board that Zhengting want to rest his head there.

“I will accompany you on your trip to our prince, Master.” Linong then offers his left arm.

Here we go.

.

.

“I do,” Zhengting answers the question directed at him in auto pilot mode. Cai Xukun in front of him tries to hold back his smile but failed.

 _Hi, there_ , Zhengting’s inner self monologues, _I’m Zhu Zhengting, the wife of three hundreds something old vampire prince Cai Xukun._

“You may kiss your bride.”

Upon hearing this Zhengting closes his eyes and hold his breath. Surprisingly instead of on his mouth, part of his face where he feels a pair of lips on is his forehead.

“I love you,” Xukun whispers. Zhengting sure he will not catch it if only not for their close proximity.

Zhengting is yet to be able to say it back.

.

.

“This is your house.” Cai Xukun says when both of them stand in front of a big house. Not even half big as the vampires castle but big enough to call it mansion.

“My?” Zhengting question.

“I suppose you are still not too fond of my company so it’s best for us to have some distance for time being. Although I will come to see you occasionally.”

Zhengting doesn’t know what to say so he just goes with basic one, “thank you.”

“Oh, and this.” Xukun takes his right hand and put a vial filled with red liquid on his palm and fist his fingers around it. Zhengting hopes it’s not what he think it is.

Sensing a questioning mark hanging above his head, Xukun then add, “It’s my blood,” Xukun says. Damn his hopes.

“What do you want me to do with it?”

Xukun fixes his eyes toward the said object.“ One day when you finally can accept me as your other half, when you finally want to stay by my side, please drink it. Until then just keep it safe.”

This time Zhengting have no will left inside his body to response.

Xukun brings their face closer and kisses his forehead. He then smiles that wrinkle smile of his and walks away.

.

.

.

Living his new life, there is so much things going on in his head that revolve around his past life. Did his parents realize his disappearance? Did they search him? Worrying his whereabout? How about his dance crew? How did they execute their dance routine without him? Did they left his spot for him or make new arrangement?

And he is thinking about how to escape.

Just because he has been obedient all the time that’s not mean he accept his fate just like that. The past few days in vampire castle is so hectic in preparation of their prince’s wedding. Too much eyes around that merely steps one foot out his door already make Zhengting have a guard drag him back inside. So, yeah. That was not a good timing.

But here. Where the things is so calm and still, it allowed him to form a plan. And acquaintance.

“The bush at deserted part of back garden hid a hole. We still don’t know where it lead but it worth a shot,” Zhenning says. He and Changxi was a camper that got separated from their group and stumble in the vampire territory. They should get killed but vampire king spare their lives and let them take care of this mansion. For information, the castle and mansion is located in a hill protected by spell.

“Actually I know. The other end is in the river at the east side of this hill. Like in the river, in the water. That’s mean we can’t bring anything and hope our stuff still good and dry,” Changxi says.

“So that’s where you are all this time when I can’t find you anywhere??!!” Zhenning slaps Changxi’s arm repeatedly.

“Shush, quiet,” Zhengting whisper-yelled. They’re in secured corner of library with no people nearby but Zhengting doesn’t want to risk anything. Who knows about vampires hearing ability.

“Sorry,” both boys say.

“If you know the way out, then why are you guys still here?” Zhengting asks Changxi while Zhenning glaring at his friend.

“I was treating my time here as holiday. Now I think I have enough and shall back to my normal life.”

“And you’re not tell me anything until now. Where is trusted brother you promise me?”

And here Zhengting thinks he is the drama queen.

.

.

Its two week after the discussion that the three human carry on their plan. They decided to not bring anything thus didn’t slow down their journey which is according to Changxi, not an easy one. It goes like this: they go before dawn, slip into the hole, crawl all the way to the river, walk to nearest forest outskirt, and find pavement road. From there it will be easy for them to find cars passing by.

They’re now in their way to the river.  
“Is it still far, Changxi?” Zhengting asks. His palms and knees burn from too much contact with pebbles under him. He also feels little worry about soil above them.

“We’re here.” Changxi leads them to small dead-end cave. In the middle of it is a hole filled with water. “We just have to dive in and swim for a bit.”

“What are we waiting for? Now dive,” Zhenning says. Changxi offers rope tied around his waist to both Zhengting and Zhenning.

“So that I can lead you two better in there,” he says then jumps in. his two companions follow suit. It doesn’t take long for them to push their head out in the open air, neck to toe still in the river.

“I don’t know how fresh the air out here is until now,” Zhenning comments. Zhengting could not agree more. Not even one month did he trapped in vampire world but he already feels suffocated. He can’t imagine how it was for Zhenning and Changxi.

“Let’s get going. It’s freezing here,” Zhengting says through his clattering teeth. He swims toward river bank and uses his arm strength to push himself up. He then pull Zhenning out before lies flat on muddy grass.

“You okay, Changxi?” Zhengting asks. The boy nods while untie the rope.

“C’mon,” Changxi already up on his feet but then he is suddenly on his knees, his hands clutching where his heart should be. Painful cries resonate all the way to other end of the river.

“Changxi!!” Zhenning come for his aid but same state occurs to him.

“Guys!!” Zhengting stand up but doesn’t know whom to help or if can help at all.

“You really think you can leave me, baby?” a voice asks.

Zhengting turn his head in horror before his eyes crash with red ones.

“Cai Xukun?!!”

“I give you space but it seems like that is not enough, huh?” Xukun asks. He then thrusts his hand forward makes the boys groaning on the ground cries even more.

Zhengting shift his teary eyes to his friends, terrified. “Stop it!” he scream. Xukun doesn’t give any sign of listen to him.

“CAI XUKUN FUCKING STOP IT NOW!! LET THEM GO!!”

“Not before you promise me to never try to leave me again.” He stiffs his fingers and closes is slowly.

“FU…”

“Promise me first,” he cuts.

Zhengting closes his eyes. Zhenning and Changxi’s cries too much for his ears to bear.

“I promise you I will never leave you ever again. Now please stop it and let them go.”

Xukun put his hand down. Now the only sound heard is heavy breath from Zhenning and Changxi.

“Guys…” Zhengting is just about to cross toward his friends but a hand holding his prevents him from doing so.

“Let me go.” He twists his hand to free himself but to no avail. Xukun drags him into forest and teleports them both.

.

“I just ask you to stay here and you can’t do that,” Xukun says when they’re appear in the mansion’s living room.

Zhengting stares at Xukun in disbelieve. He slaps Xukun’s hand from his.

“You tell me. Is there anything here worth for me to stay?! Did you seriously expect me to stay here because you tell me to when you ROBBED ME FROM MY LIFE?!! WHEN YOU TOOK ME FROM EVERYTHING PRECIOUS TO ME??!! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME??!!” Zhengting explodes. Hot tears trail down his face.

“BECAUSE I WANT YOU!!” Xukun shouts back.

“SO WHAT IF YOU WANT ME!! I ALSO WANT SOMETHING FOR MYSELF!!”

Silent.

“What do you want?”

“Let me go.”

“You already promised me.”

“YOU FORCED ME!” Zhengting yells. His voice cracks.

Again. Silent.

“Anything but that. Zhengting, please,” Xukun begs.

“Leave me alone.” He then runs to his room and closes the door with loud bang.

.

.

.

A knock on his door pull Zhengting out of his thought.

“Come in,” he says without take his eyes off of scenery outside his window.“

Master Zhengting,” his personal guard calls.

“How was it, Feitong?” Zhengting asks.

"Changxi and Zhenning is safe now. They are already back with their respective family,” Feitong reports.

“Thank you. You can go.”

The vampire bows before doing so.

It has been three days after their failed attempt to escape. Zhengting doesn’t know how Xukun can find them but he thinks that if he doesn’t make it at least Changxi and Zhenning survive from this cursed place.

Another knock catches his attention.

“Come in.” This time Zhengting directs his eyes toward the door. He doesn’t expect anyone except Feitong.

"Master Zhengting.”

“Linong!!” Zhengting surprised. The vampire boy then engulf him in a bear hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Nothing. I just want to meet you.”

“You sure?” Zhengting gives him skeptical look. He pulls Linong to sit with him. “Now tell me what Xukun want you to do.”

“Actually, our Prince ask me to ask you if you want to pay your parents a visit,” Linong says, putting more stress on last word.

“Just it?” Zhengting voices his suspicion. “He didn’t say anything else?”

“Well,” Linong rubs his neck nervously. “He say you can go see them as long as you don’t try to run away and I come with you.”

.

“May I ask something, master?” Linong says. Eyes not leaving from the road ahead, his hand on the wheel.

“Go on,” Zhengting replies.

“Why are you so against married with our prince?”

The urge to throws bitter responses bubble inside him but then he remember that this is Linong. Sweet, innocent Linong who gave him comfort during his first few days in vampire’s castle, so he just settle with rolling his eyes.

“I had normal life before. I lived with my family. I fought with my sister. I had pets. I went to school. I did dance in my free time. I hung out with my friends. I did stupid things once in a while. Sound boring but that’s was what I grow up with. I’m content with it and I couldn’t ask anything better.” Zhengting shifts his gaze to his right. Afraid that Linong can sees tears welling up his eyes. Yet his voice hoarse betraying him. “But then suddenly I lost all of it and have myself tied in a marriage with a stranger and trapped in a world I only know as movies before, with nothing familiar whatsoever. All of it happen just because your so called prince want me as his long life companion.”

“I’m sorry.” Is the only responses he get from Linong.

“It’s okay. You have nothing to do with this.”

Linong clears his throat.

.

"Turn left. That one with black fence.”

Linong parks the car in front of said fence. “We are here.”

“Thanks, Linong.” Zhengting smiles. He opens the door and walk into his family’s territory. “MAMA!!” he screams, skipping toward the house.

“Master, wait!” Linong runs after him.

Zhengting knocks the door furiously his knuckles turn red.

“You look like you want to pick a fight,” Linong comments from beside him. Zhengting grins. What can he says? He is so excited to see his parents again.

“Coming!” A voice call from inside.

“Mama!!” again Zhengting screams then throws himself at the woman standing in front of him.

“Hey, Zhengzheng.” She hug her son back and kissing his cheeks.

“I miss you, mama.” Zhengting says, voice muffled in his mother’s embrace.

“Miss you too, dear.” She caresses his hair. “Come, come. You too.” She pull him inside while beckons Linong to follow them.

“Who is there?” A man sitting in couch ask. His eyes glued to newspaper he hold.

“Papa!!” Zhengting screams again. Also attacks his father with a hug.

“Hey, son. You’re back. Where are you all this time?” his father asks.

Zhengting sits beside him, takes a deep breath, and then start to rant, “I was walking back home alone when these two weird people stopped me just down the street. Then the third weird person bit me and I suddenly fainted. Then I woke up in this room with a very old man. He said he is going to marry me. Then days later he is really pulled me to a marriage with him. Then he let me stay in his mansion without him and he gave me his blood, asked me to drink it when I’m ready to accept him. Like seriously I want to drink blood!! Then in that mansion I befriended with two people named Zhenning and Changxi and we have a plan to escape. We already on our way out but the man who married with me caught us. He performed some evil magic to my friends and forced me to return to him. I didn’t want to see my friends hurt so I agreed with him so that he will let them go. So now my friends is free but I’m not.” Zhengting finishes with a pout.

“So you’re married now?” his father asks again. Zhengting nods. Pout still on.

“Zhengzheng, you gotta do whatever he want you to do,” his mother says from his other side.

“But he is bad! He forced me into something I don’t want to!!” Zhengting yell angrily, in the verge of crying.

“He is still your husband no matter what. You should listen to him.”

“B-but…” Zhengting stops himself, afraid he will choke on his sobs in his throat.

“He is a good person. He still let you come visit us.” His father adds.

“HE IS NOT A PERSON! HE IS A VAMPIRE!!”

“My dear, Zhengzheng. As long as he is treating you well it’s fine. Alright?” his mother says.

Zhengting didn’t answers. He just burrows his face in his mother’s bosom.

.

.

.

It has been months after his last visit to his parents. Linong says he is allowed to go whenever he want but he is angry at them. Like, how could they let him go that easy? He is still a kid. Still have a lot of things he want to do. Still want to enjoy his youth.

Sometimes, most of times, he thinks about a way to escape. He did it again few weeks ago, and Cai Xukun caught him yet again.

But even he does make it out, where to go? His parents already said they want him to stay here. He can’t go to his friends place. He can’t let them get hurt because of him. Go to other town and build new life? But then he will makes new friends eventually. Same fears for them will shadowing him everywhere. Cai Xukun seems always know where he is.

What to do. It’s dead end anywhere.

Zhengting leans on railing outside his room. His hand plays with vial Xukun gave him back then.

Should he?

He can do nothing anyway. Might as well just accept his fate and take what he can get.

Zhengting unplug the sponge used as cap. Here we go.

Zhengting brings the vial closer to his lips. Smell of blood fills his nostril all the way to his brain. He pours the content into his awaiting mount. He feels the liquid covering his throat. But then he choke. Breathing is something hard to do. His inside burning. Crams all over his body. _I can’t hold any longer_ , he thinks before passed out.

.

.

Zhengting open his eyes, back in his room. He feels disoriented for a second before remember everything. His despair. The vial. And the feeling of dying. But he is still alive. How?

“Baby. You awake?” a voice asks. Zhengting find himself stares into a pair of red eyes.

“Kun?” Zhengting calls.

“Yes?”

Zhengting reach out his hand and touch Xukun’s face. His husband’s face. He tries to feels everything he denied before. He tries to accept what life has for him.

Unknown object falls when Zhengting moves his thumb. He pick it with his free hand. It looks like a shard. Zhengting brings his eyes back to Xukun. He gasps when he sees there is a hole on Xukun’s cheek.

“Kun, your face…”

Xukun doesn’t show him any shocked expression. Instead he holds Zhengting’s hand and guide it back to his face. Another shard which is now Zhengting realizes as Xukun’s skin falls. But what underneath it is not bone or tissues but layer of skin. Zhengting then start to peels the first layer just like peeling a mask or some sort.

Little by little Xukun’s new face revealed to open air. Zhengting wipes remnant dust of previous skin off of Xukun’s jaw. No wrinkle visible.

“Kun…”

Xukun reduces distance between their face and touches Zhengting’s lips with his. A peck, the sweet one.

“Thank you, Zhengting. I love you.” Xukun whispers.

Zhengting is yet to be able to say it back. But he will learn.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?  
> Please do leave some response. Let me know what do you think about it.


End file.
